Saving the Avenger
by Chrono-Ninja
Summary: Hizuru Takagi is a ninja from Iron Country. Her and Sasuke Uchiha are very close. But will she follow him when he turns to Orochimaru? And what will happen if she does? Sasuke U./OC


**Saving The Avenger**

Chapter 1: 

A boy about 13 years old was walking through the school yard when he saw one of his new classmates sitting alone on the swings. She had just arrived a few days ago from a different country. She had been outcast by the other children because she was not originally from the village. The girl had long brown hair and golden eyes. The boy walked over and stood in front of her.

`"So, you're alone too huh?" asked the boy in a curious voice. But the girl just lowered her head and kicked her feet through the sand.

"Hmph, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, what's your name?" Sasuke asked quietly, hoping for an answer. After a few moments the girl looked up a little bit.

"_H-Hizuru"_

"Whoa! Did you just!…" Sasuke paused. The girl lowered her head again in regret. Her hands tightly gripped the chains, wishing Sasuke away.

"You didn't speak…did you?" Sasuke asked. Hizuru shook her head no.

"Then how did I hear your name? That's really weird…" he replied.

Hizuru jumped off the swing and started to run down the dirt path. "Wait!" Sasuke called to her. "I didn't mean it like that!" Hizuru stopped and looked at Sasuke with a surprised look on her face. Sasuke slowly walked forward. "Don't go yet," He said with an outreached hand as Hizuru turned to leave. She opened her mouth as if to say something but instead, she turned away and ran home.

Hizuru let out tears as she ran away from whom she thought as a threat. She wasn't used to people coming up to her and trying to get to know her. He opened the door to her apartment and ran up to her room. Her aunt tried to stop her to ask her what was wrong. "_Leave me alone Auntie,"_ she thought. Immediately, her aunt backed away and left Hizuru alone. She slammed her door and slid down to the floor and clenched her fists tightly. She was scared; scared to be known by anyone. She quickly reached an arm over to her dresser and picked up a picture of her mother and father. She hugged it closely to her chest and closed her eyes. Hizuru leaned over to rest her head on the floor where she fell asleep, huddled in a little ball.

The next morning she found herself on her bed with all her supplies for school lay on the floor beside her. She quickly got dressed and flipped her bag over her shoulder. She picked up the picture frame that was still on the floor and placed it back up on the desk. Hizuru quietly climbed out the window and jumped off the roof, deliberately avoiding contact with her aunt. She made her way swiftly to school where she sat in her normal spot at the back of the room, away from the other students. She sat perfectly still until the teacher walked in and started the days lesson. Hizuru noticed that someone was staring at her. She turned to look and sure enough, it was Sasuke. He had a puzzled look on his face. She examined him and his surroundings quickly then looked away. As usual, all the girls in the class were staring at him in awe.

"Takagi Hizuru" the teacher called. "Ahem…Takagi Hizuru" the teacher coughed.

Hizuru immediately turned to the teacher and raised her hand.

"Good, it's nice to have you here today Miss Takagi" the teacher said. Hizuru slid down into her seat in embarrassment as the other students laughed at her.

Time had passed so quickly that Hizuru did not notice that the break had already started. She did notice however that she had forgotten her lunch.

"Here" Hizuru heard someone say as they set a bento box down on her desk. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was. She slid the box back to Sasuke and folded her arms. She was getting frustrated at why he wanted to talk to her so badly.

"Look, just take it" said Sasuke who was now fed up. "Why do you always run away anyways?" he asked

"_What do you want?"_ Hizuru hissed. Sasuke just laughed.

"Still not going to talk are you?" Sasuke was waiting to see a reaction but was disappointed when he got not even a twitch. Finally given up, Sasuke smirked and walked away, leaving the bento box at her desk. Hizuru took a moment then opened the box and started eating. She took a quick look at Sasuke who did not have a lunch anymore. She left half of the box full and closed it back up. She then walked over and threw the box in front of him. Sasuke just smiled at her as she walked back to her seat. The other girls in the class began to grow jealous and trampled over each other to give Sasuke a part of their lunch.

After lunch had ended the teacher had announced that he would be assigning partners for a kunai throwing exam.

"_Oh great"_ Hizuru, thought to herself.

The teacher started to call out names and team letters. The teacher finally called out Hizuru. "Team G will be Takagi Hizuru, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and finally… Uchiha Sasuke. The two girls rejoiced to hear that their beloved Sasuke was in the same group, but Hizuru threw her head down on her desk in disbelief.

Ino and Sakura took their turns throwing the kunai. Once they were done they pushed Sasuke forward. On his first shot he landed his kunai perfectly in the center. The girls were overjoyed and hugged and pulled at him. Hizuru just rolled her eyes and sighed. Sasuke threw them off and walked over to Hizuru's side.

Hizuru stepped forward and raised the kunai in front of her face. In one swift movement she knocked out Sasuke's kunai and replaced it with her own. The other students stood in surprise. The teacher walked over and complimented her. Hizuru smiled but Ino and Sakura just huffed.

Once the test was over Hizuru walked into the bathroom and over heard some of the other girls talking.

"Who does that Hizuru girl think she is?" one of them said.

"Yea, what a show off" another shouted back.

"We all know she is just trying to get attention," the first girl whispered back.

Hizuru grew angry. She stormed out of the washroom and decided to go home.

The next few days were the usual. The girls did their talking and their gawking, Hizuru breezed through her tests and then she went home. A few days later, Hizuru was sitting on her balcony with her feet dangling off the edge of the railing, enjoying the wonderful summer breeze. She heard someone call her name and she turned to look down at Sasuke who was staring up at her.

"I'm going for a little walk. Come join me" he yelled.

Hizuru hesitated, but ultimately decided to go. She was nervous but also very curious as to what he wanted.

They walked out towards the forest in the outskirts of town where Sasuke stopped to talk.

"So, tell me, where are you from?"

Hizuru took a moment. "Why does it matter?" she replied quizzically. Sasuke was shocked to hear her speak.

"Just curious"

Hizuru sighed. "I'm from Iron Country"

"Where's that?"

"It's far from here. But…I'm not sure where. I don't remember much about it. I moved with my aunt a lot when I was a baby"

"Is that where you learned how to use telepathy?" he said as he pointed to his head.

"I guess so. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember"

"What about your parents?" Sasuke asked timidly

"My mother died after I was born. And my dad…well…" she paused "he was killed by bandits" she said sadly. Though she didn't remember much, it still bothered her to say it. She didn't know why she told him this but something told her that she could trust him. "What about yours?"

"That doesn't matter" Sasuke spat.

"What so I tell you everything about me, and then you shut me out?" she said angrily

"My brother" he said quietly

"What?"

"My brother…my brother killed my entire clan" he said furiously under his breath

"I-I'm sorry. I had no idea" she said in shock

"Now, it's my destiny to destroy him!" Sasuke clenched his fists

"I know how hard it is to lose family"

"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" he yelled

"Listen Sasuke, I-" she stopped

"Forget it" Sasuke answered back. He turned and leapt away in a hurry.

Hizuru stood in confusion and felt guilty for ever bringing it up.

For the next few days, Sasuke never showed up to classes. And when he finally did, Hizuru decided to apologize. During the break, she walked up to him.

"Beat it" he snapped

"Wait" she said. She looked him in the eyes. "_I wanted to give you something" _she said using telepathy. She grabbed his hand and put something in his hand.

Sasuke opened his hand to find a black, metal necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"_I made it myself" _she smiled lightly

"How?"

"It's my jutsu" she replied "I can make metal into anything I want"

Sasuke smiled "Thank you"


End file.
